Forum:New Weapon Ideas
Do you have new exciting ideas for weapons that would make dismembering Necromorphs even more fun? How would you name your weapon, what would it do? Here is the place to share your ideas with the community and discuss about them! Please remember to sign your posts by using four tildes like this: ~~~~ Maybe some kind of nail gun almost like a mini mix between a pulse rifle and javelin gun I don't think you can top the Foam Finger/Hand Cannon and finger banging people. Spartan5811 06:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe some kind of cable launcer/rivet gun, since the weapons have mostly been based as engineering tools that pack a punch. the gun could originally have been used for construction or to help in the construction of things like bridges skyskrapers etc. Just think what you would be able to do with a tool like that, tether a enemy to a wall or moving object, create a electrified obstacle to buy some time, or even to help you assemble a structure or to hold a enemy down. 12:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Crusader 14:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking mabye a surgical multitool y'know encounter a necromorph while attempting to get a tissue sample of someone who survived the infection (became infected but didn't turn into a necromorph) (Dexterousfred 09:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC)) I actually want to see an actual military shotgun. Be able to blast the necromorphs to hell in a single shot. With the special ability to shoot a single powerful slug with incendiary characteristics. I'd also like to see a beam weapon. A mining tool that shoots a continuous beam of plasma. And its special power being able to fire a ball of plasma that has homing. Geth Prototype 16:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ~But the whole point this game is entered on is dismemberment, I would like a survival horror, not a call of duty in space. --BeardKittens 00:14, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps a blunt force weapon, like, say, a vibra-hammer, originally used to bust through rock, allowing Issac to swing and blow the Necros to smithereens. Issac needs some close quarters protection, anyway. (Craterfist, 15:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC)) A better melee system needs to be implemented, such as bayonets or possibly chainsaws on the end of certain guns or tools. A few more military weapons would be nice, but it isn't really that big of an issue. Maybe an arc-type weapon. It fires a stream of focused electricity (Jury-rigged from a defibrillator, a lot of powerful energy units, and a few other things) that is extremely low damage, but slows down/knocks down necromorphs (Their muscles are reacting violently) which could allow you to back up and reload a weapon. An extremely high ammo consumption rate, low damage, but very high enemy debilitation makes it a good emergency weapon. Totallyspam 21:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) A chainsaw or knife thing that would be atached at every weapon.This would be upgadeable alone from the weapon and would be used on melee attacks Well, seeing something like the javelin gun would be nice and Totallyspam, the javelins alt-fire is more or less of what your talking about except you know...Does a shit ton of damage (instantaneous death). Halofire9000, may 5,2012 Here's my idea, plus a format to make presenting ideas much more organized. :Weapon: Olympus Model-6 Industrial Filler Gun (Foam Gun) :Original use: Sprays a jet of sticky, expanding foam resin for filling in cracks and fissures to better prevent depressurization during repairs and construction. :Fire: Smothers and slows down Necromorphs, making them much easier to kill. :Alt-Fire: Can be used on surfaces like a sticky trap for area denial. How about a single shot weapon that does insane amounts of damage, even more than the contact beam, only with extremely poor accuracy to balance it out. making it either an extremely good or extremely bad weapon choice with no real middle ground.